Resident Evil: Project Wesker
by Snake
Summary: Taking place right after Code Veronica, Wesker attacks Chris and his sister, Claire, and brings Chris back to the infamous mansion of the first Resident Evil. Capturing both Chris and Claire, he explains his future plans of a new virus and his associatio


RESIDENT EVIL: Project Wesker  
By: Jason Pratt  
  
  
Just eight hours after Resident Evil Code Veronica, Chris and Claire reunited at last are nearing home when the evil begins again. Flying in the harrier jet a missile smashes into the hull causing extreme damage including engine failure as Chris loses all control of the jet and they go crashing down to the ground. Both are knocked unconscious, but neither are seriously injured. A few minutes pass before Chris wakes up. He grabs his head in pain and tries to shake his dizziness off and adjust his eyes to the night. Once done doing so, he turns to look for Claire, but not seeing her he begins to panic. Chris pulls out his lighter and sees a small piece of paper lying on the dark hard ground. He reaches for it and sees that it is written in blood. Chris reads the note aloud:   
  
"Chris, I have Claire and yes this is her blood, I'm going to kill her Chris if you don't come find me, if you don't face your punishment she will die, a horrible death, I'll make sure to kill her slowly if you don't come. Look around, this place look familiar Chris, ha ha ha ha!"   
Signed,   
Former Friend  
  
Chris slammed the paper against his fist feeling the fresh still warm blood of his sister and knowing Wesker was behind this. He got up slowly as he was in pain from the crash. He raised his lighter, looking around, and what he saw made him cringe in disbelief and wondered how this was possible. Chris was on the outskirts of the destruction that was Raccoon City, but more importantly he was standing looking directly at the mansion he had been trapped in not long ago, the same mansion that he saw blow up, the same mansion where this hell all started and where it would now end. "What the Fuck is going on, how could this be." yelled Chris. "We destroyed this place dammit, what sick fucking game are you playing Wesker." Chris slowly approached the door and heard footsteps behind him along with a low evil growl. He turned to see that it was a cerburus, the same dog monster that had chased him and his team into the mansion before. Chris picked up his shotgun and blast a hole right through the dog's head and blood squirted out everywhere dripping all over the dirt covered gound, seeping into it, and Chris yelled, "How you like that evil bitch?" He then preceded to the front door of the mansion and opened the creeky heavy door, handgun drawn with his shotgun attached to his back. He was breathing heavily as he charged through the door ready to fire, but there was no sign of any zombie or dog or other creature. All there was, was the echoing sound of Chris's footsteps as he stepped on to the marble floor of the huge main hall of the mansion. Everything the way it was before the explosion. The huge staircase directly in front of the main door. The double doors to the left leading to the infamous dining room, and the two sets of double doors to the right. It was all there and Chris wondered how the hell this could be. He entered the dining room and headed over to the fireplace(that brought back memories) to see that there was a puddle of blood lying in the exact spot that it was when the stars team first came to this hellhouse. Chris thought he was going crazy and he kept shouting, "It can't be, It can't be!" until he dropped to his knees and just sat there motionless, eyes gazing at that well-known puddle of blood with a look of disbelief wondering whether this was just a dream.  
  
Then a subtle laughter came from above, on the second floor of the dining room, "Ha, Ha, Ha!" This snapped Chris out of his delusional state and his eyes darted up to see a figure in black dash for the door that leads to the main hall's second floor. Chris got up off his knees and ran to the door and into the main hall as he saw the figure enter a door on the other side of the second floor. Chris screamed "Wesker!" and then darted up the steps into the door he saw the figure enter. He was in a dark, red lit hallway that he remembered distinctly. He heard the groans of something and from around the corner came out two zombies. Chris holstered his handgun and grabbed the shotgun from his back and shot several shells into the chests of each zombie causing the zombies to drop to the floor with a puddle of blood leaking from underneath them and despite not moving or showing signs of life, their chests moved up and down as if they were breathing. Chris stepped over the dead bodies and reloaded his shotgun, with the clicking of the barrel echoing in the hall. He then put his shotgun away and drew his handgun again. He came to a door that he had a vague remembrance of. He opened it and entered a much brighter hallway with a door to his left, further down about twenty-feet is a door with two little steps in front of it and to the left in about the middle of the hall is a narrow dark, side hallway with a door off to the left. Chris then remembers where he is, he is in the hall that leads to the small attic. The door twenty-feet down is the attic door. He approaches with caution, gun ready, and opens the door and darts inside gun pointed high, scanning the room. Wesker is not there, but Chris feel's that something is watching him. Then from the hole in the back of the room comes the giant poisonous snake, hissing loudly, creeping up on Chris and Chris yells "We killed you mofo, I saw your body ooze." Chris then flings the door open and backs out stumbling over the steps as the door slams shut. He lands on the ground hard and looks down to see a black combat boot right underneath his right arm. He turns around and looks up to see Wesker's green glowing evil eyes looking down at him with a faint smile on his face and then Wesker greets Chris with a hard jab right to his nose causing blood to drip profusely as Chris faints from the blow and Wesker carries him off laughing wildly "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha , Ha!"  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
  
Chris wakes up to the laughing of Wesker who is looking directly at Chris. Wesker asks if Chris slept well and if he likes where he is. Chris realizes that they're on the helipad of the mansion where he escaped along with Jill and Barry. Chris is tied up and handcuffed and his guns are gone. Wesker says "You think I wouldn't take precautions with you Chris, I know better now." I did the same with your sister Claire. He steps aside, revealing Claire who is tied up and handcuffed as well and with a bandage on her forehead. "What the hell did you do to her asshole!" Chris shouts to Wesker. Wesker tells Chris to calm down and that he did nothing to her, but that it was from the crash and that she's fine. He then say's that right now she is sound asleep from the drugs he gave her so she cannot hear Chris. Chris tells Wesker to let her go and that it's him he wants, not Claire. Wesker replies that he needs her still until his project is finished. Chris asks what the hell Wesker is talking about and wants to know who he is working for. Wesker gives a slight laugh and agrees to explain it all to Chris. "Chris, you little fool! You go around trying to save Claire and stop Umbrella, but you don't realize that your up against much more than Umbrella and their creations. Your up against the government, Chris. I'm working for the PHWM or Project Human War Machines, which is a secret organization of the U.S. Government. The government sanctioned the work of Umbrella in hope that their scientists would be able to create a formula or virus that would make humans powerful unstoppable creatures that could be used in war and allow the U.S. to be unbeatable. However, it backfired when the scientists created viruses that turned people into hideous monsters such as the T-Virus and G-Virus did. The government did not want this, they wanted people to still look like humans and still be ultra strong, but these creations were hideous and vulnerable to even regular weapons that the government had to step in to keep this from spreading worldwide and allowing other countries to know what the U.S. was plotting. Therefore, Raccoon City was destroyed and the military facility in Europe was destroyed by my team. The reason the base was located in Europe was that the government was in cahoots with England, saying that they would give England the virus as well if they helped try to create it, but the U.S. was planning to keep it for themselves anyway. Meanwhile, the base in Antartica was isolated from the rest of the world that the U.S. did not fear of its existence getting out and let research continue there. However, a new more powerful virus was created, but it still was not strong enough and it mutated people also. Therefore, the government sent PHWM to the base to obtain the virus from Veronica, so it could not be spread and so they could study, hoping to find some valuable information that could be used in the finalizing of the next formula. However, with your interference along with Claire's that plan failed. Now that I have you here though I have the chance to test our new creation. We couldn't test it on Veronica like we wanted so we don't know how well it works and we were hoping to get the virus from her in order to see it's reactions with it, but know I have two perfect test subjects right her in the place where it all started, this mansion. Yes, Chris you did destroy this place, but all along while you were planning to go to Europe, and while Raccoon City was being destroyed, I was rebuilding this mansion, making it into a laboratory for the PHWM. Then when you escaped me in Antarctica I made arrangements for the place to be set up like it was when you first graced its presence. I had the blood placed near the fireplace, I had this helipad rebuilt. I had them inject a snake with the virus to recreate the giant snake you so valiantly killed. All this so I could torture you and strike fear in you and now I have you. As for the formula, let me explain what it will do to you." "Wesker! Shut up! This is all bullshit, I don't want to hear anymore, I'll see to it that you rot in hell, you sick fuck." "Now, Chris, I think you'll want to hear about what this formula does and will do to you and your sister. So please don't interrupt me again." Wesker whacks Chris right in the jaw with his left fist and Chris grabs it in pain as blood trickles down his lip, which starts to swell. Wesker then cracks his knuckle and continues. "Okay, this formula Chris is like nothing you've ever seen before. It works like this…" Just as Wesker is saying this, Claire is beginning to wake from the drugs Wesker gave her. Wesker, not wanting her to hear of his plans, draws his handgun and gets ready to fire.  
  
End of Chapter 2   
  
  
Note: Write a review, please.  



End file.
